Broll Bearmantle
Broll Bearmantle, along with Valeera Sanguinar, is a companion of Varian Wrynn. Biography Broll Bearmantle was born with antlers, an extremely rare gift of nature and a sign that one day he would do great deeds. For years people watched as his antlers grew and waited for him to manifest greatness. Over the long centuries he developed into a fine druid — very powerful, an amazing shapeshifter with many forms — but beyond that he seemed nothing special. In time he was further gifted with an idol crafted by the immortal druid Remulos, son of the demigod Cenarius. The idol was connected to a green dragon, and through the dragon Broll was linked to the Emerald Dream. The idol, however, could not help Broll in further developing his powers. He felt he had not fulfilled his promise. His "failure" began to eat at him. When the Scourge invaded Azeroth, Broll found himself at Mount Hyjal battling undead and demons. His daughter Anessa fought beside him. Broll's command was cut off from the main force. Drawn by his hidden core of druidic power, a group of powerful demons attacked. In his desperation, Broll, for the first time called to the deep earth to protect those who fought beside him. He stood his ground giving the others time to pull back toward the main army as the trees uprooted themselves and attacked undead and demons alike. He had been fighting all-out for hours. He was tiring and in the end the pit lord Azgalor overwhelmed him. Broll dropped the dragon statue as he fell. Azgalor struck the idol with his sword, Spite. The explosion of fel energy from the corrupted statue killed Anessa who was trying to help Broll. However, Broll's valiant sacrifice saved many other lives and contributed greatly for the Alliance's victory. World of Warcraft Broll appears in Wrath of the Lich King. He can be found outside the Undercity with Valeera and Varian. Additionally, he starts the quest quest and accompanies Varian to the demon-filled settlement. Quotes At Stormwind Harbor: I haven't seen such a buildup of forces since the Third War! Varian is dead set on addressing the Scourge threat directly. That's just like him.... Are you heading to Northrend? I have never been there, but I hear it is both a beautiful and treacherous land. Sadly, urgent matters at home require my attention, so I will not be able to join Highlord Fordragon and his army on their journey. Speculation Broll's name suggests that he may be related to Athridas Bearmantle, a level 11 quest giver in Dolanaar. According to his eye color (blue/green in comic, gold in game) and his antlers, he is a druid of great power. Action Figure Broll Bearmantle is a night elf druid featured in DC Unlimited's World of Warcraft: Series 2 action figure set. Broll appears to be wearing parts of the Stormrage Raiment. See also *World of Warcraft: The Comic *Warcraft Action Figures External links *Broll Bearmantle at the DC Unlimited site:http://www.dccomics.com/dcunlimited/wow/?dcd=8456 Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Collectibles Category:Action figures Category:Druids Category:Night elves